


It's Not Sharing If You Throw It In The River

by tahariel



Series: Backseat 'verse [10]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Oral Sex, Partner sharing, Rimming, Stranger Sex, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/pseuds/tahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backseat 'verse AU for the lovely Etirabys. NOT part of the general series canon.</p><p>Erik brings home a stranger to fuck Charles while he watches and gives instructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Sharing If You Throw It In The River

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etirabys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etirabys/gifts).



> This is NOT part of the series continuity, though it is set within the same 'verse. It should be considered an AU in which Erik is capable of sharing Charles (so a slight tweak of personality!AU, perhaps?) Charles is fully consenting in this story even when he seems reluctant, and has the option of stopping proceedings at any time.

Erik would feel sorry for Charles if he didn’t know that his submissive is well aware that if he uses his safewords Erik will make all of this stop. They’re well past the stage of Charles testing him to see if he’ll honour them, and so Erik closes the door behind himself and the man he’s brought home with him, both of them fixed on where Charles is sat nervously at the end of their bed, biting his lower lip and hugging his arms around his chest, trembling beautifully.

“This is Richard. He’s going to push you down on our bed and fuck you in the ass, and you’re going to let him,” Erik says, keeps his voice steady and emotionless even though inside he’s flushing hot with furious arousal. He turns to face the other Dom, looking him up and down with lazy eyes, tigerlike and satisfied. “If you do anything I don’t tell you to I’ll cuff you to a radiator and beat you bloody,” he adds, and gets a sharp nod and a rough swallow for an answer. “Good.” 

He turns back to Charles, who has gone pale but for the flush rising high on his cheekbones, making his freckles stand out stark and delicate against his fair skin. Lovely. “I’m going to sit in this chair and watch, and you’re going to lie on your back and take it. Don’t touch him. If you touch him I will cane you and you won’t get to come. If you say no it won’t stop. Richard will keep fucking you until I say so, understand?”

“Yes Erik,” Charles whispers, and his eyes look wet and gleaming, like he might cry, except that Erik can hear him in his head, ashamed and afraid and just a tiny bit aroused.

The chair is deep-seated and cushioned, thronelike, and when Erik sits down he leans back and spreads his thighs wide, making room for his cock, knowing the fabric clings and makes his sizeable erection obvious to everyone in the room. “Strip him,” he says to Richard, and “Let him, but don’t help,” to Charles.

The other Dominant steps forward, and Erik keeps his face neutral as he touches what is Erik’s. Richard is copper-haired and golden-skinned, shorter than Erik, broad-chested and heavy-shouldered but with a trim waist that’s quite appealing; his hands are workmanlike and square as he reaches for Charles’ shirt buttons and starts slipping them from their buttonholes, running his hands down Charles’ chest. Charles bites his lip harder and turns to look at Erik instead of at what is happening to him, and their eyes lock, blue on grey. He keeps them there even when Richard tugs Charles’ folded arms out of the way to keep moving down, stroking the skin of his pale belly as it’s exposed to the light, soft and vulnerable.

“Nice,” Richard says, admiring, and slides his hands into Charles’ shirt to pull it off over his shaking shoulders, down his arms to his wrists and away. He lingers over the fine flushing flesh of him, palms broad and sweeping over him like he’s examining a horse at a market.

“I think so,” Erik says, and feels through the link between them the twist of Charles’ pleasure at pleasing him mixed with humiliation, his emotional turmoil at being trapped between the two, wanting to please and wanting to be reassured, but Erik gives him nothing, just looks back and watches. It’s intoxicating. “Pants next.”

Charles’ lower lip wavers as strange hands tug loose the buckle of his belt, then reach for his fly, unbuttoning and unzipping him to show a white triangle of cotton, stretched over Charles’ half-hard cock, itself uncertain what it wants. When Richard puts a hand on Charles’ chest and shoves him down onto his back to tug off his pants, the submissive cries out and struggles for a moment before Erik says, “Stop it Charles. Behave yourself.”

Then he just lays there, panting and wide-eyed, bright glorious blue wet with tears that are just starting to trickle down his cheek when he turns his head towards Erik, and the swelling rise of his penis between his legs getting harder, more turned on. Richard pulls the pants down and away, slipping them over his ankles and stopping to look at him, taking in a shuddery breath that makes his muscular chest heave.

“Charles is beautiful, isn’t he?” Erik asks without looking away from his sub, who trembles and moans when Erik says, “Such a good boy.”

“Please, Erik,” and Charles’ voice is a whisper, one hand lifting to stretch out towards his Dominant, beseeching. “Please.”

“Take off your clothes, Richard,” Erik says. “Stay there, Charles. Be good for me.”

“I’ll be so good,” Charles whispers, and lays there while Richard shucks out of his clothes, folds them neatly and puts them on the floor at the foot of the bed, standing over him naked and hard. Erik turns to look at him, coolly assessing the sharp lines of his muscles, lean belly, strong thighs and a thick cock, not as big as Erik’s - good - and uncut, which will be new for Charles. It rises up out of a wiry nest of copper-coloured curls, bent slightly to the left and twitching under Erik’s gaze, as though it too is looking for approval.

“What do you want me to do?” Richard asks, and his voice is low and husky, layered with avaricious desire.

Erik sits back in his chair and slowly, deliberately, unzips his fly to pull out his own cock, hard and broader than Richard’s, longer than Richard’s, makes sure the other Dominant is watching as he strokes himself lazily, pulling a sharp whine from Charles’ throat and a pulse of wanting that thrums between them, like a plucked string. He can see it on Richard’s face when he realises how much bigger Erik is than him, and revels in his own dominance over this other alpha male. “Take off his briefs and finger him open. Lube is in the bedside cabinet.”

“Which one?”

“Either.”

Charles makes a strangled noise of unhappiness, but stays still.

It’s a pleasure to watch the man move, even if Erik has no desire to fuck him - muscle shifts under taut skin like a well-oiled machine, sleek and lovely, and he can see the moment Richard registers what else is in the left-hand cabinet, eyes widening and a bead of pre-come oozing from the tip of his cock. “Can I - ”

“No,” Erik says, firm and calm, and keeps stroking himself, long slow movements of his hand, teasing the pulsing vein on the underside of his cock with his fingertips to feel a sharp jag of arousal thrum through his groin. “No toys. Charles is my plaything and I’m lending him to you, so don’t get greedy now.”

On the bed Charles shudders and arches just a little, crying silently, his arm still outstretched towards Erik, begging, but Erik ignores him. Instead he watches Richard come back around to the end of the bed with the half-full bottle of lubricant, setting it down on top of the covers by Charles’ thigh, and changes his mind. “Before you finger him, I want you to rim him. Charles loves having a tongue up his ass.”

“Erik!”

“Spread your legs for him, Charles.”

And slowly, reluctantly, Charles does, lies still and limp as Richard pulls his briefs down and off, letting out his rigid cock which lays almost flat against his belly, swollen and red with unwilling arousal. And his firm, round, gorgeous ass, plush cheeks leading in to his tight little hole. Richard doesn’t even pause, just takes hold of Charles’ thighs and lifts them over his shoulders before bending his head to press his tongue to Charles’ cleft.

Charles cries out, hands fisting in the bedcovers, and his whole body shakes, thighs tensing and pulling him closer to Richard’s mouth. “Aaaaah!” As the other dominant keeps going Erik keeps his eyes on Charles’ face, on his eyes staring back at Erik hot and afraid and pleading, except for when they clench shut of their own accord as Richard works his tongue into that puckered opening, making wet and filthy sounds between Charles’ legs. “Eriiiiiiiiik, please, I - ”

“Hold still for him, Charles,” Erik says, “like a good boy,” and knows the fact he hasn’t restrained Charles at all - has left him fully capable of pushing Richard away, of getting away from him - is a torment all of its own. He has to slow his own hand even further so he doesn’t come too soon, just a long, languorous pull on his cock, ramping up his own pleasure. “Is he getting you all wet inside the way you like? Can you feel him tonguing you in your ass, Charles?”

“I want you,” and Charles is weeping, the head of his cock and his belly beneath it dripping with pre-come, “please, Erik, please. Please.”

“You can finger him now,” Erik says, and Richard pulls back, mouth red and swollen, and reaches for the lube. When he puts his hand between Charles’ legs he starts with two fingers straight away, and Charles stiffens and writhes, gasping for breath like he’s dying. “Curl your fingers and massage his prostate,” Erik says, and a moment later Charles _screams_ and jolts on the bed, eyes clenched so tightly shut it looks as though it hurts. Richard’s cock is so hard it’s standing straight upright, the whole head of it enflamed and engorged with blood. Erik waits until Charles’ eyes open again to look at him, mouth open and soft, and says, “Now bend him in half and shove your cock into Charles’ ass. Don’t stop pushing until you’re all the way in.”

The sounds Charles makes as Richard obeys are enough that Erik has to grip the base of his cock hard to keep from coming, the beautiful curve of Charles’ body being bent over to raise his ass high and the slick pop as the fat head of Richard’s penis forces its way in and the tears streaming down Charles’ face as he cries and begs Erik for it to stop, as he’s filled with a stranger’s cock pressing him open from the inside. Richard grunts and curses and makes little thrusts with his hips to get into Charles’ tight hole, and Charles screams and thrashes and doesn’t use any of his safewords at all. 

Erik can feel how aroused Charles is in his head, burning with humiliation and sobbing loudly when Erik says, “Now fuck him hard and fast. Don’t come. Keep fucking him until Charles can’t help it and starts clenching around you like a little whore, because he wants it so badly he can’t stop himself.”

The bed creaks with the force of it, the springs making a lovely counterpoint to Richard’s strangled grunts while his hips piston his cock in and out of Charles’ ass, Charles’ calves braced on Richard’s shoulders out of the way, feet spread wide and shaking as he’s fucked. Erik strokes himself harder, fisting his hand around the head of his cock and slicking himself up with his own leaking fluids, squeezing tighter as he watches his submissive give it up because Erik says so, body limp and accepting the intrusion and penis jumping against his flat belly with each thrust. He can see the moment when Charles can’t help it any longer and his body clenches down tight around the hard cock inside him, the way his darling’s toes curl and his face goes tight with humiliation and ultimate submission, finally giving up every ounce of control to Erik’s will and just letting it happen.

“Now pull out,” he says, and when Richard doesn’t stop fucking, gets up from his chair and straightens to his full height, looming large. “Get your dick out of my sub’s ass.”

“What - ”

Erik steps forward and wrenches Richard away by the shoulder, ignoring Charles’ moan of discomfort and throws the other Dominant on the ground, standing over him and slamming his foot down between the man’s spread thighs, just shy of catching his lube-slick cock. “I said get out of him. You don’t get to come inside Charles. You get to watch,” and then Erik turns and moves to the end of the bed, strokes his hands down Charles’ trembling thighs with gentle hands before lifting them again, propping Charles’ feet up on his own shoulders, running his hands down Charles’ body. “Open for me, sweetheart,” he says, and Charles sobs as Erik pushes in, stretching him wider around Erik’s bigger cock until his groin is flush with Charles’ ass, the unzipped flies of his dress trousers brushing against the soft skin.

“Erik,” and for the first time Charles’ hands lift, reach for him as Erik starts to fuck him, burningly aware of Richard on the floor behind him, watching Erik make love to his submissive and jerking himself frantically, denied. Erik strokes Charles’ cock the way he likes it best, slow and steady. When Charles comes it’s deep and seems to swallow him from the inside out, a great wave of pleasure rolling over Erik too as he’s clenched tight inside of Charles’ body. He comes, spurting semen into Charles’ hole and filling him with it until he’s wet and dripping, Charles’ throbbing cock spurting all over his own chest and down the underside of his chin, white stripes like fading lash marks down his chest.

He pulls out with a squelch, rubs Charles’ trembling belly with the palm of his hand, caressing and soothing him even while Charles’ arms latch around his neck, still high and flying from his orgasm.

“Your money is on the kitchen counter,” Erik says after he’s heard Richard groan and come, couldn’t care less about the mess. “Take your clothes and get dressed in the living room. Close the door behind you.”

When he’s gone, Erik bends to press kisses all over Charles’ throat, and tells him how good he was and how proud Erik is of him while Charles trembles, overwhelmed and projecting possession and ownership and trust, and curls into Erik's body, his whole mind reaching out for Erik’s with fervent love.


End file.
